Magus Wars : Honor
Magus Wars : Honor '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of Divine Servants Pyrrha Nikos and Petar Kobaltski. It is a sequel to Magus Wars : Loyalty and is followed by Magus Wars : Determination. Main Arc Summon in the Cold Pyrrha Nikos, who already served in a previous war, is summoned in order to serve as an arbiter for a new Divine Servant war. At the same time, Petar Kobaltski, a new Servant, is called by the young Witch Natalya Olesya to investigate upon strange events. Those events take the form of a massive hole in the ground in the midst of Siberia. There, Petar finds Jacen of Rubelion, a servant investigating a supposed gate to Hell. Jacen explains that he has been sent to secure the hole from other forces. Those forces turn out to be the SCP Foundation who is working hand in hand with american colonel Tom Woodrow. They also encounter Lauryn, Tom's servant, and Tulpa, who serves the master of the Foundation. An Avatar of Regrets Petar directs himself, with the help of Lauryn and Natalya, towards the bottom of the pit. However, he is then trapped in a mysterious coliseum-like Advent. Forced to fight Lauryn to the death in order to escape, he instead uses his own Advent to weaken the Coliseum and allow Lauryn to shatter it. Then, the pair meets Orpha, another Divine Servant. Orpha tells that she has been sent by Natalya's superior '''Irina to investigate on an Avatar of Regrets which would have been summoned at the bottom of the pit. At the same time, Pyrrha has reunited with Tomoe Yamainu, an old friend. The pair has discussed with Irina and found out the same thing, as well that the old charade is organized by a mysterious man in black. Pyrrha and Tomoe decide to go to the pit, but they instead cross path with a strange, young boy named Muse with an unexplained hatred of the Foundation. However, they cannot approach him as Muse's presence distorts the universe around him and threatens to corrupt Pyrrha. Union and Tragedy Pyrrha arrives at the pit while Petar exits it, and the pair decides to unite. They then meet Vona of Kaine, a powerful vampire sent in order to seize the treasure within the pit : a black Summoning Key. The trio unites and decides, despite Vona's warning, to explore deep in the mine. At the bottom of the pit, they find an unnamed young girl, in intense agony and used as a catalyst to summon the Black Key servant. That servant turns out to be Roxanne, a powerful young girl with a mysterious charm. Pyrrha attacks her, which turns out to be a mistake ; Roxanne's Advent turns Pyrrha's blade against Tomoe, piercing her heart and killing her instantly. An enraged Pyrrha attacks Roxanne in a frenzy. However, she instead threatens Petar and the battle turns into a catastrophy. The pair is only saved by the appearance of a pregnant Linda Den Anfan and her servant Ilion Lancastere who force Pyrrha and Petar to retreat. Pyrrha's Last Stand Linda, after going to safety, explains the true nature of Roxanne : a cursed Divine Servant of regret born from a Tragoedia : a Tragoedian. In order to become stronger, she needs Divine Servants to die in a sacrifice-like ceremony, the Black Sun's Zenith. Encouraged by these revelations in her anger, Pyrrha dashes into the mine. Then, Linda warns Petar of a man named Howard Marshall who manipulates everything behind the scenes. Pyrrha, in blind anger, returns to Roxanne only to suffer another crushing defeat, as Jacen's death at the hands of Vona - due to another Coliseum trap - only increases Roxanne's power. Pyrrha is forced by Vona into retreat, and as she breaks down, she hears the voice of Mortimer Thule, Dakini and Tomoe from the Cheshire Isle, asking her to forgive herself and keep fighting. Pyrrha then confronts Roxanne one last time, this time conquering her not through hate but through love, kissing her and asking her to come with her. She removes the black key from the young girl's body and instead stabs herself with the key, disappearing alongside Roxanne, the pair dying and going together to the Cheshire. Petar's Triumph Petar meanwhile sees yet another Coliseum between Lauryn and Tulpa, then he meets Elios. The vicious servant, who has created the magical Colisea, asks Petar to become his ally in exchange for sparing the lives of those he holds dear. He only asks Petar to kill Muse, whose reality-warping powers prove problematic to him. Petar, however, finds himself unable to successfully kill a child, and instead with the help of Vona, turns against Elios. The pair returns to Elios's hideout only to find Ilion killed by Tulpa. The servant reveals himself as a servant to Howard Marshall from the start. Petar duels Tulpa and ends up killing him, while Vona fights Elios and despite tearing one of his limbs, succumbs to the enemy's deadly poison. Finally, Petar confronts Elios and Howard, who seeks to possess the Black Keys and is frustated to see that Pyrrha has ended the Black Key. Petar attempts to kill Howard only to find himself trapped in another Coliseum, alongside his closest Summon friend, Soldier Jack. As it seems that Howard is finally victorious, Jack commits suicide and the coliseum breaks, allowing Petar to kill Howard and erase Elios. As the remaining Servants scatter, proclaiming Petar's victory, he wishes for the life of his friend, then disappears, his mission complete. Characters * Mortimer Thule * Dakini * Natalya Olesya * Howard Marshall * Tom Woodrow * Linda Den Anfan * Leonhart Den Anfan * Pyrrha Nikos (Virgo) * Tomoe Yamainu (Aquarius) * Petar Kobaltski (Ophiuchus) * Ilion Lancastere (Sagittarius) * Orpha (Pisces) * Jacen of Rubelion (Aries) * Lauryn (Taurus) * Elios (Libra/Scorpio) * Tulpa (Gemini) * Vona of Kaine (Leo) * Muse (Capricorn) * Roxanne (Cancer) Trivia * This storyline is the first to introduce the concept of Black Key and Tragoedians. Category:Interra Category:Storyline